Burning Sun: A Valentines's Day Special
by The Great Harvester
Summary: A story on what happened on Valentine's day a few years back...


**Happy Valentines Day!**

**I know, that I said that I wouldn't update for a while... but I never said anything until summer break!**

**Don't own Hetalia~**

**

* * *

**

It was Valentines day, nearly everyone received chocolates from someone else. Although... as of today I haven't received anything...yet. I noticed that Germany and Italy were missing from the meeting but... no one really seemed to care, as if this happens regularly. I looked over to Spain who was giving away Chocolates in tomato wrappings. "Ah Romano~ here's your chocolate~" Romano turned really red and as Spain said "You look like just a tomato! so kyooooot~~" Romano turned even redder as Spain hugged him. "LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" It became quiet for a while before Spain just hugged him even more. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

I just Ignored the resulting chaos and looked at everyone else. Kuya America was pissing off England and France was doing the same thing, Switzerland was threatening anyone who comes near him and Liechtenstein with a gun telling them to "Move along" in which they did. I looked over at Latvia and Sealand who were beside Lithuania and Estonia who were also beside Russia. I looked at Russia and he was just smiling at them, he noticed me and smiled in my direction. I smiled and waved at him and he waved back. Lithuania and Estonia looked at me and began shaking there heads vigorously and then the atmosphere around them suddenly turned dark. Russia was staring at them again, in a more sinister kind of way. I looked over to Korea who was groping China's chest "AIYAAAA!" China screamed "DA-ZEEEE!" Korea replied while the rest of the Asian countries tried there best to stay away from Korea. Unless they want too be groped as well.

_'Good thing I'm at the other side of the room' _I thought to myself as Japan, this time was the one who is being groped because he was just passing by. I looked around again and everyone else was also attending to their own buisness. "Ahem" I looked up and it was New Zealand, he was holding something in his hand. "What's wrong New Zealand?" I asked, he looked away a bit before handing me a wrapped present. I tool it and asked "What's this for-"

"Its nothing, I just thought you might want some chocolate for today that's all" New Zealand blushed a bit before continuing with "Don't get me wrong, you're not the only one that I gave chocolates to. I also gave England, Australia and-"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about who you gave chocolates to. Don't get to defensive" I replied, New Zealand looked away. I thought he was going to go away but instead, he sat down beside me. "Hey, I have a question, did anyone else give you any chocolates today?" I shook my head and sighed "No, not really. Actually, You're the first person to give me anything today." New Zealand nodded

"I thought at the very least Australia wold get you something..."

"You said something?" I asked him he just shook his head "It's nothing really!" "If you say so" It wasn't long before he also left saying something about "Being called by England"

* * *

After everything finally died down, the meeting finally continued but nobody noticed that Philippines was sleeping through the whole thing. Except for the more attentive countries. Eventually it was time for the reason that everyone was here for; France decided to hold an event that required that everyone had to show their love for each other, Although France was immediately knocked out on the next thing he suggested.

"Its such a disappointment that no one approved of my plan" France said quite sadly although he did have a perverted smile on so none of the other nations sure if he was really sad or not. "As if you're really sad, you frog. You just wanted to strip everyone!" England shouted at him. France just smiled again and said "HonHonHonHon, Ah_ Anglaterre_ I'm very sure that the only one you want to be stripped by is _moi" _England replied with "Shut up! You stupid Frog!" and so on and so forth the two began fighting with each other again.

While the two were fighting, some of the other nations had already started on giving there chocolates. Italy received a lot and so did Thailand, America was demanding that he be given some chocolates because he's the hero, Japan got one each from Turkey and Greece who were fighting over him. Philippines woke up to the noise and watched as everyone else gave chocolates away. Philippines stood up and went over to America who stopped eating hamburgers to ask "what's up Phili?" Philippines gave him a box which was heart shaped

"Thanks for all the things you've done for me for the past few years. Kuya America" Philippines said with a red tint on his face.

"Your Welcome! After all that's what a HERO DOES!" he accepted the chocolates and and ate them straight away.

"This-um ish' fretty good"

"Thanks, and Kuya England Kuya France... here's one for you too" The two stopped fighting and took the chocolates he gave them. "Um... Thanks Phili, sorry I didn't get you anything this year.." England replied with a sad look but Philippines just nodded and smiled "Its Okay! You've been a really big help to me! Its the least I can do." France's reaction on the other hand was much more different.

"Phili! I accept your feelings whole heartedly!" France said as he was stripping out of his clothes "Now then... _Mon douce et chere Phili~_ Let me show you how my feelings!" As he said that Philippines was walking backwards, already knowing what France was about to do. It wasn't long before France pounced on him and started stripping Philippines down. "**GAAAAAAHHHHH! LET GO OF ME! KU-KUYA AMERICA HELP!**" America swiftly kicked France. Everyone else who was just watching because they didn't want to get stripped down to started clapping as France spun ans sparkled as he flew across the room saying "_Sacrebleu!_" and landed face first on the floor. "Thanks a lot Kuya America" Philippines said as he was buttoning up his shirt. "Its no problem Phili, after all I'm your Hero right? and that's what I do" Philippines smiled at America and nodded. England on the other hand ignored what happened as he was speaking to china.

"America didn't have to kick France that hard, even though he did deserve it aru" England sighed and didn't say anything.

"The Frog deserved it anyway"

"That's harsh aru, I know that the two of you have been fighting each other for a long time but still..."

"Never mind that. China, have you noticed that America has been really over protective of Phili?" China smiled and nodded "Of course aru! Those two are really close." England nodded and popped a chocolate truffle in his mouth. "Who gave you those?" England looked at the box he was holding and repied "Oh these? It came from... America" China popped a truffle in his mouth also "Hey! I didn't say you can get one!" England shouted "Hm... Its not bad, A bit too sweet for my taste though, aru" "You're not even listening!" England shouted again as he closed the box and tried calming himself down. "I didn't know America gave you chocolates aru, when did he give it?" England choked on the truffle and China began patting him on the back

"Are you alright aru?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The question just took me by surprise that's all."

"If you say so aru... so when did he give it?" England placed the box into his pocket before saying "He didn't give it to me personally though, I saw it on my chair this morning"

"Hmm... America coming here earlier than you that's surprising. Will you give him anything in return"

"I suppose I have to..." England mumbled before walking away.

* * *

"I managed to survive France's attack thanks to Kuya America..." I mumbled to myself as I was walking around a park that was just outside the place where we usually have our summits in, as most of us are having a break from the chaos that ensued when France attacked me. I saw Japan and ran towards him since I haven't seen him for a long time there's that and I also want to hug him. "Kuya Japan~" he saw me and managed to dodge my attack on him. "I missed" I said out loud "Phili, you should know by now that I always dodge your attacks, so stop trying to attack me or trying to hug me" Japan replied. "Ok, Kuya Japan. _kuya, para sayo oh (For you Big Brother)_ I said while giving him some chocolates. "Thank you Phili, and here, I also have some chocolates for you" "Thanks!"

After that, I saw everyone else I made chocolates for. Taiwan, Thailand, New Zealand, China, Spain, Romano etc; The chocolates left are for Hong Kong and Australia although I haven't seen them today. I was sitting on a bench when I heard a voice

"Hey, Phili" I looked behind me and it was Hong Kong he was carrying a really big box and he gave it to me "Here, I heard from China that you liked this pastry when you ate it at one of his mansions" I took it and looked inside there was a lot of the pastry, I recognized the pastry but I can't remember the name of it... "Its my present for you today, so you better finish it" I smiled at him and said "Thanks a lot Hong Kong!" He nodded and went his way. I grabbed one of the pastries inside it has a bread sort of look to it, I bit it and it was delicious~ 'I wonder if he made these himself, that was nice of Hong Kong~' There was another kind of pastry inside the box when I tried to eat some more, The pastry also looked very familiar... I didn't bother thinking about it so I took a bite.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep on eating stuff like that you know" I looked up and it was Australia he placed a box beside me "wht's ths fr?" I asked "Hey, don't talk with your mouth full." I nodded before swallowing the bread. "ahem, what I said was What's this for?" He sat down beside me and took a piece of bread and ate it "Hey! That's not yours! Hong Kong gave that to me!" he looked at me before eating another piece. "The box is also for Valentine's day, its a pastry from my house, I didn't make chocolates because their way to overrated" I placed the box that Hong Kong gave me and looked inside the one that Australia gave me "I know what this is, this is a Pavlova isn't it?" He chuckled and patted my hair " You're right! You're a smart one Phili" I stuck my tongue out and said "Meanie" "Hey, no need to get mad. Sorry"

"Fine, I forgive you but isn't Pavlova a pastry from New Zealand's house?"

"..."

"Australia?"

"If anyone asks, It's from my House okay?" I just nodded and closed the box.

"Um... Australia, You're not the only one who's giving pastries away, I am to, here's some chocolates that I made by myself. Sorry if their overrated" I said as I handed him a box, but of a smaller size compared to the one he gave me.

He took the box and said "Thanks Phili! I haven't had you're cooking in a while! By the way the chocolates aren't overrated, if you made them"

"What do you mean by that Australia?" I asked, his faced turned red a bit before standing up and said "You figure it out Phili, after all you are smart" he smiled before walking off.

"Huh?" I decided not to think about what does that mean, after all I have so much food I have to finish~

* * *

**By the way, The first Pastry from Hong Kong is a Sweet Heart Cake or Wife Cake its thin and flaky but its very delicious! so you should try and eat it! The second one is a Marry Girl Cake, I haven't had one yet but I want o taste one soon~ The Marry girl cake is a common cake used in the Traditional Chinese Wedding~ Although if you want to know more, just read Wikipedia's article on it~**

**Pavlova is usually eaten during holidays or during New Year Brunches~ Although I'm not planning on eating one anytime soon~ Its very sweet and its usually topped with Fruits (like peaches)**

**Please Review~**


End file.
